Yu Gi Oh ZEXAL - FUTURE
by Kamen Rider Ultimate
Summary: It has been 100 years since the Numbers Crisis, and now, a new threat returns. Now a new set of duelists must take up the Numbers and fight against this new threat and collect all the Numbers. Rated T for GF/BF romance and clothing skimpiness Currently on HIATUS, due to slight writer's block
1. Chapter 1

_Just a note - first off, in ATK point changes, the bold means the current ATK after the change. And also, I don't own any other monsters, yu-gi-oh, only my OCs. _

_"Duel Disk ON! Duel Gazer, set on!" Everyone remembered those words. The words of Yuma Tsukumo when he was a duelist. Everyone remembers him saving the World from the Barians with his friend Astral, and his desire to "kattobingu", to "hive five the sky". But now, the Barian world returns to the surface, and a new generation of duelists must take up the Numbers and repel them._

Kai Masters opens his eyes. His alarm clock is blaring and his dog is growling. Kai grabs his alarm clock and throws it at the wall, causing it to shut up. Then he stands up, and grabs a small gold pendant from his bed side table. This was his most treasured possession, as it was the last thing his father gave him before he died. Then he notices something new glittering on his bedside table. There were 2 blank cards, sitting right next to his alarm clock.

Kai picks up the card and looks at them. Suddenly, a voice rips through his mind, sounding like lightning. "When the time is right, I will reveal myself." Then nothing. Kai looks at the cards again, then sighs and slips them into his extra deck.

Then he walks down the stairs for breakfast. "Morning Kai", said his mother, from the kitchen. Kai pauses for a moment, before looking at a photograph on the wall. In it, is him and his mother, along with his father. His father died 4 years ago, and Kai still feels the blow.

Kai enters the kitchen, and his mom sets a plate of bacon and eggs before him. Before digging in, Kai grabs his Duel Disk and slips it on, before sliding his deck into the slot. Kai used a deck centered around XYZ monsters. These were special cards, which were summoned by getting upto 5 of the same level monsters, and then 'Overlaying' them to create the overlay network. Then that monster had a **Rank** which was the level(s) of the monsters overlaid. Right now, Kai only had 1 XYZ monster, named "One-Eyed Skill Gainer." It was a Rank 4.

Then Kai looked up at the clock. "Oh No, I'm going to be late!" he yelled, before shovelling his breakfast into his mouth, grabbing his gear and racing out the door, leaving a cloud of dust behind him.

=Later that Day=

"Finally, Class is over", said Kai with a huge yawn,"Sometimes Teach is so boring!" Reaching into a pouch connected to his belt, Kai grabbed his Duel Disk and placed it on his left wrist, letting the band automatically wrap around his arm. Unclipping his D-Gazer from his belt, he unfolded it and slipped it on. Then he grabbed his deck from a pouch on his belt and slipped it into the disk. Walking out through the doors, Kai immediately sees many sets of people, one facing the other, and slapping cards onto duel disk for no apparent reasons. Kai's mouth turns up at the corners, and he taps his duel gazer. Suddenly, a wave of green data seems to rush across his vision, and suddenly, monsters come into being. Now it can be seen that the people are duelling each other, and everyone is having fun.

On the far side of the court, Kai suddenly spots his friend, Jason. And he is duelling the strongest female duelist of the school - Crest! Kai knew her - she wasn't mean, but she was known for being the prettiest girl in the school. As he runs toward the duel, the Life Point Counter holograms flick up.

**Jason -** 1300 LP  
**Crest -** 4000 LP

On Jason's field was Stealthroid(1200/0), and nothing in the Spell/Trap zones. On Crest's field field, there was the Level 3 Atlantean Marksman(1400/0) and the Level 3 Blizzard Warrior(1400/400). He also had 2 set cards in the Spell/Trap Zones. Crest also had a field spell activated - "Lemuria, the Forgotten City".

"Now I overlay Level 3, Atlantean Marksman and Blizzard Warrior", Yelled Crest. The two named monster turning into shimmering balls of energy which them swirled into the sky. "With these two monsters, I build the overlay network", continued Crest, as a swirling red spiral swirled into view. The two ball dived into it, and then it exploded outward. "Now, I XYZ Summon, Mermail Abyssstrite!(1600/2800)" cried Crest, as the pretty armoured mermaid swam onto the field. "Now Abyssstrite gains my field's bonus" said Crest with a grin.

**Mermail Abysstrite** (1600 - **1800**)

"And since I haven't normal summoned yet, I'll summon Mermail Abyssdine(1000/200) in ATK mode. Next I play the spell, Earthquake. This switches all monster on your field to DEF mode,"said Crest. Jason's field began to rumble, and Stealthroid fell over and began to glow with a blue aura. "Now, Abyssdine, attack Stealthroid." The little mermaid sped toward the large jet robot and tackled it head-on, causing it to fall backward before exploding into yellow particles. "Now, Mermail Abysstrite, attack him directly and end this duel!", cried Crest, and the armoured mermaid spell forward, her hand shimmering with a lance appearing in it. She whacked him, and he went flying backward. (Jason - 1300 - 0. Winner - Crest)

Jason and Crest both took off their D-Gazers and walked toward the center of the field. "Okay, now hand over the card." Said Crest. Grudgingly, Jason handed Crest a card, which Kai could clearly see as "Mermail Abyssgaios." That was Jason's mom's card! "Hey, Crest!" Yelled Kai, making both of them jump. "I'll duel you for that card. You win, you pick a card from my deck to keep, I win, you give me back Jason's card and never steal cards again."

Crest thought it over. There was a particular card in Kai's deck she did want. "Okay, meet me after school today in the court here, and we'll duel."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I do not own any thing except my OCs.

_Note - when I do ATK changes, it will be in bold, and will be structured like 'Name, ATK/DEF mode, (Original ATK/DEF - Current ATK/DEF) Enjoy!_

School had just ended, and now Kai and Crest were getting ready to duel. Kai slipped on his duel disk, and Crest did the same. Then he activated his Duel Gazer, and the world flooded green, as the Gazer locked onto Crest, his "Duel Target". Both eyepieces flashed green, and in their vision, they could only see each other.

Kai and Crest both yelled, "Duel!" and drew their starting hand. Kai went first. "I draw!" He yelled, before looking at his hand. In it were Goblinbergh, Gogogo Golem, Repetitive Force, Flute of Summoning Kuriboh, Luster Dragon and Draining Shield. "I summon Goblinbergh(1400/0)" He yelled. The little bi-plane flew down from the sky. "Then I activate it's ability, and Special Summon another Level 4 or below monster from my hand. I Special Summon Gogogo Golem(1800/1500) in DEF mode." Three more Goblinbergh flashed into existence, each connected to a wire, which was then in turn connected to a large box. The box dropped, and unfolded, revealing the large castle patterned golem. "I end my turn with two face-downs" said Kai, slapping the cards into his disk. Two cards pixelated into existence.

"It's my turn, I draw" yelled Crest. "I summon Mermaid Abysspike(1600/800) from my hand." The half-man-half-swordfish flashed onto the field, his fish tail flicking the air. "Then I play his ability. I can discard a WATER monster to the field to add a Level 3 or below 'Mermail' monster from my Deck to my hand. So I discard 'Mermail Abyssocea' to add 'Mermail Abyssdine' to my Hand. Then, by it's own effect, when it's added to my hand by a card effect, I can Special Summon it. So I Special Summon Mermail Abyssdine(1000/200) in ATK mode. Then using Abyssdine's other effect. When it is Special Summoned by this effect, I can Special Summon a Level 3 or below 'Mermail' monster from my Graveyard. So I Special Summon Mermaid Abyssocea(1100/1900) in DEF mode. I then set three cards face-down and end my turn." Three cards pixelated into view.

"I draw", Yelled Kai. He had 3 cards in his hand, consisting of Luster Dragon, Flute of Summoning Kuriboh, and the card he had just drawn, Call of the Haunted. "I summon Luster Dragon(2000/100)" he yelled, as the glittering dragon flew out onto the field. "I then overlay level 4 Luster Dragon, Goblinbergh and Gogogo Golem. With these three monster, I build the Overlay Network." As he spoke, the named monsters flashed into balls of light before flying up into the sky. A swirling red portal appeared onto the ground, and the balls of light flew into it, causing the vortex to explode. "Now, come forth, One-Eyed Skill Gainer(2500/2600)", Said Kai. The masked pirate appeared on the field, three yellow balls levitating around it. "Now I set one card face-down and end my turn".

Crest swiftly drew. "I activate the field spell card, 'Lemuria, the Forgotten City'." Around them, ancient ruin type buildings appeared. Water began to flow around their feet. "Using this field spell, all WATER monsters gain 200 ATK and DEF." A blue glow shimmered around Crest's monsters, and their ATK points rose.

**Mermail Abyssdine ATK(1000 - 1200)  
Mermail Abyssocea DEF (1900 - 2100)  
Mermail Abysspike ATK (1600 - 1800)**

"Then I activate Lemuria's other effect. Each of my monsters gain levels equal to the amount of WATER monsters on my field."

**Mermail Abyssdine Lv 3 - 6  
Mermail Abyssocea Lv 3 - 6  
Mermail Abysspike Lv 4 - 7**

"Now I overlay Level 6 Abyssocea and Abyssdine. With these two monsters, I build the overlay network." The red vortex spiralled into view once more, and the monsters vanished into balls of blue light before vanishing into the spiral. Then it exploded. "Now, come forth, Photon Strike Bounzer (2700/2000)!" The guard-like robot flashed onto the field, and let out a screech. "Now I set a card face-down and end my turn."

Kai drew. In his hand were Flute of Summoning Kuriboh, and Pot of Greed. "I play Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two new card." Kai drew, and looked at the cards. The two cards were Goblinbergh and Gagaga Magician. "I play One-Eyed Skill Gainer's effect. I detach one Overlay Unit, and this card's effect becomes the same as a monster's on your field." One of the glowing orbs flew into One-Eyed Skill Gainer's sword, which began to glow Orange. "I target Photon Stike Bounzer!"

"Not so fast, I activate his ability. When a monster effect is activated, I detach an overlay unit and negate that effect, and then deal you 1000 points of damage." A glow orb was absorbed into Photon Strike Bounzer, who let out a blinding light. It hit One-Eyed Skill Gainer, and the sword stopped glowing. Then the light flashed onto Kai, and his life points decreased.

**Kai LP (8000 - 7000)**

Kai shook his head in disbelief. "I end my turn." he said with a shrug. Crest drew, and looked at the card. Kai looked at her as a smile spread across her face. "I summon Tin Goldfish(800/2000). Then I use it's ability, and Special Summon another Mermail Abysspike. Then I activate his ability, and discard Mermail Abysslinde to add Mermail Abyssdine to my hand, which I'll Special Summon through it's effect. Then I use it's other effect, and Special Summon the Mermail Abysslinde which is in my Graveyard. Now Lemuria's effect activates and gives them all 200 extra ATK and DEF.

**Mermail Abyssdine ATK(1000 - 1200)  
Mermail Abysslinde ATK (1500 - 1700)  
Mermail Abysspike ATK (1600 - 1800)  
Mermail Abysspike (2) ATK (1600 - 1800)**

"I also activate Lemuria's other ability, and give them extra levels based on how many WATER monsters I've got on the field."

**Mermail Abyssdine Lv 3 - 7  
Mermail Abysspike Lv 4 - 8  
Mermail Abysspike(2) Lv 4 - 8  
Mermail Abysslinde Lv 3 - 7**

Next, I play the spell card Level Up! I can send any number of cards from my hand to the graveyard, and for each card, all my monsters gain a level. I send Amarylease to the graveyard. Thus, all my monsters gain a level!

**Mermail Abyssdine Lv 7 - 8  
Mermail Abysspike Lv 8 - 9  
Mermail Abysspike(2) Lv 8 - 9  
Mermail Abysslinde Lv 7 - 8**

"I now overlay my two level 9 Abysspikes. With these two monsters, I build an overlay network." The swirling red spiral flashed into appearance again, as the monsters dive into it. "XYZ summon. I call forth, the sky ship which flies unseen, Phantom Fortress Enterblathnir(2900/2500)!"

A huge shadow seemed to fall over the court, and a huge ship hovered over the field, shadowing everything. "I now activate it's ability. By detaching one overlay unit, I can choose to banish a card from your field, hand, Deck, or Graveyard. I choose Deck." As Crest spoke, a green overlay unit was absorbed into the ship, which then shot a beam to light at Kai's duel disk. A card flew off it, and was clearly seen as Call of the Haunted, before flying into the behemoth of a ship above.

"Now, I end my turn", said Crest. Kai looked at his hand, and groaned. "I draw!" he yelled, drawing Just Desserts. "I set a card face-down and end my turn." he said dejectedly. He was going to lose. Suddenly, a flash of light caught his attention, and his world faded. All of a sudden, he was standing on a narrow stone ledge, in front of a huge door with a demonic face on it. "Kai", It said, "Do you have the courage to unlock the power which you need? Will you take the chance, knowing that it you do, the most precious thing will then be taken from you?"

Kai couldn't answer, but his pendant seemed to shimmer. The door took this as an answer, and chains began to snap. As the doors creaked open, a new voice was heard. "Kai, the time is now. The Barians have returned, and the Numbers have been lost. We must collect all 100 of them!" Then he was suddenly back in the real world. A cry of pain caught his attention, and he looked up to see Crest struggling with herself. A female voice which only Crest could hear sounded, "Yes, Let the Number take over!". Crest yelled. "I draw", she yelled, with a dark purple aura surrounding her, swirling around her. "I play the Spell Card, Level Down! By sending a number of cards in my hand to the Graveyard, two of my monsters lose levels equal to the cards discarded. I discard 2, so Abysslinde and Abyssdine lose 2 levels!"

**Mermail Abyssdine Lv 8 - 6  
Mermail Abysslinde Lv 8 - 6**

"i now overlay my level 6 Abyssdine and Abysslinde. With these two monsters, I build the overlay network." Instead of the red spiral, a galaxy like portal swirled open, before collapsing into a black hole-like portal. The monsters flew in, and it exploded outward in shimmering ball of light. "Now, come forth, Number 21!" yelled Crest. _(The screen turns black, and then the number 21 traces itself on the screen, before glowing bright blue.)_ "Frozen Lady Justice!". A surprisingly cute young girl appears on the field, with a cape and a lance in her hand.

Crest lets out a laugh, as a glowing "21" appears on her hand. The glowing purple aura remains. Kai looks on in shock and horror.

* * *

Okay, so at the end of each chapter, I will put the profile for each made up card in that chapter.

Level Down  
Spell Card

"Discard upto 5 cards, and target two monsters on your field. Those targets lose levels equal to the amount of discarded cards."

BTW, this is what's on the field.

Kai's field

Monster Zones: One-Eyed Skill Gainer  
Spell/Trap Zones: 4 cards.

Crest's Field

Monster Zones: Number 21 - Frozen Lady Justice, Phantom Fortress Enterblathnir, Photon Strike Bounzer  
Spell/Trap Zones: 4 cards.

I'm sorry for the delay in this new chapter, but it takes time. I will try to get the next one up soon. Until then, please Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Kai watched on in horror as Crest continued to laugh, the monster known as Number 21 standing in front of her. A young heroine-dressed girl was the one being referred to, holding a long sword, and having deep icy blue eyes and icy hair. The number 21 was marked on her forearm.

Crest laughed, "Now, I attack your One-Eyed Skill Gainer with Number 21: Frozen Lady Justice!" The "Number" monster flew forward. "But your monster has less ATK points!" cried Kai in amazement. "Not so, because Lady Justice's special ability activates. It gains 1000 ATK for each overlay unit attached to it."

**Number 21: Frozen Lady Justice ATK (500 - 2500)**

"And since it's a WATER monster, it gains Lemuria's bonus as well!"

**Number 21: Frozen Lady Justice ATK (2500 - 2700)**

"Not so fast, I activate my trap card, Draining Shield. This card negates your attack, and then I gain life points equal to it's ATK." yelled Kai, as the face down card flipped up. "No, I activate my trap, Dark Bribe! By letting you draw a card, this card negates your Trap and destroys it altogether." Crest's trap flipped up, and shot a beam of light at "Draining Shield", which then shattered. Kai grudgingly drew a card. It was "Amarylease". "Now continue your attack, Number 21!" yelled Crest.

The monster flew forward and slashed through One-Eyed Skill Gainer, who promptly shattered into motes of dust. Kai cried out as he flew backwards.

**Kai LP (3000 - 2800)**

"Now I play my trap card, 'Water's Return". Since I dealt damage to you via a WATER monster's attack, I can deal you damage equal to half it's ATK points." Number 21 began to glow with a bright blue aura, before it thickened and a beam of blue energy extended toward Kai. Kai cried out as the beam struck him.

**Kai Lp (2800 - 1450)**

"Now I end my turn!" yelled Crest. Kai tried to get up, but was unable. Then a glow shone from his Deck-box. Opening it, Kai found two new XYZ monsters, both of which that he had never seen before. One was Number 87 - Queen of the Night. The other was a card which everyone knew. It was Number 9 - Dyson Sphere. As soon as he picked up the cards, a bright glow shone from his right. His pendant began to shake, and suddenly, a floating woman was next to him. She was, strangely, dressed very skimpily. Large tits were barely encased in a blouse, which still showed a huge amount of cleavage. A skirt clothed her mid-section, and fell to her knee. Her hair flowed back in a blonde glossy wave. On her arm, the number 87 was engraved. As Kai looked at her, he noticed that she looked very similar to the picture on Number 87's card. "I am Juliana, and I am the spirit of Number 87." she said.

Kai looked on in amazement. "Go on, do your turn" she said. Kai shook his head, and drew his card. It was Pot of Greed. "I play the spell card Pot of Greed." yelled Kai as he drew two more cards. They consisted of Pot of Greed and Discard Draw. "I play a second Pot of Greed." Kai called as he drew two more cards. In them were 'Monster Reborn' and 'Pot of Greed'. "Geez, why so many. I play a third Pot of Greed." In it were 'Talaya, Princess of Cherry Blossoms' and 'Copy Summon'. "Play Discard Draw", said Juliana. Kai complied, "I play the spell card, Discard Draw! By discarding a card in my hand, I can draw a card."

Kai sent Amarylease to the Graveyard, and drew. "Draw all the cards you want, it won't change a thing!" snarled Crest. "Not so. I banish Amarylease to activate it's special ability. This turn, I can Summon a Monster with one less tribute."

"That makes no sense at all, you have no monsters what so ever!" yelled Crest, a smirk all over her face. "That's soon going to change. I play Monster Reborn, and bring back Luster Dragon!" The shimmering Dragon flew back onto the field with a loud roar. "Now, I tribute Luster Dragon, and using Amarylease's effect, I Tribute Summon Talaya, the Princess of Cherry Blossoms(2800/1200)!" A pink cherry blossom bud grew up from the ground onto the field. The petals peeled back, layer by layer, revealed a Japanese woman's torso intergrated into the center. "Now I play the spell card Copy Summon! Now I can target a monster on my field, and then Special Summon any other copies of the monster with the same name from my Deck! From my deck, I summon 2 more 'Talaya, the Princess of Cherry Blossoms.'" Two more cherry blossom bud grew up onto the field, and then bloomed into the pretty Japanese lady/plant hybrid.

"I now overlay my 3 level 8 monsters. With these three monsters, I build the overlay network. XYZ Summon!" The swirling galaxy portal opened and swallowed the balls of light. Then it exploded outward in a ball of colorful light. "Come on down, Number 87!" _(The screen turns black, and the number '87' traced itself in red on the screen) _"Queen of the Night(3200/2800)!" Another flower bulb grows out of the ground. It is that of a lily, and then blooms open. A woman's torso is fused into it's center, and it looks a lot like Juliana. The number 87 is on her stomach, and a black flower adorns her hairband. Brownish-red hair falls to her shoulder, and she is dressed in a black blouse. "Well done Kai", said Juliana.

"Now I activate it's ability. By detaching an overlay unit, I can target a monster on the field, and it gains 300 ATK. I'll give that bonus to Number 87 herself." A blue overlay unit flies out and hits her hairband, which begins to glow blue.

**Number 87: Queen of the Night ATK (3200 - 3500)**

"Now go, Queen of the Night, Attack Phantom Fortress Enterblathnir!" yelled Kai. The plant/lady hybrid began to glow, and a ball of energy formed in it's hands. "Go, Petal Stream!" yelled Kai, as a beam of light shot from the ball of energy toward the flying sky fortress. At first, nothing happened, but then explosions began to shake the fortress. Small ones at first, but they quickly spread, until the entire thing exploded. Crest shielded herself as pieces of it hit her D-Pad.

**Crest LP (8000 - 7400)**

"Now I end my turn!" called Kai. "It's my turn, I draw!" yelled Crest, now having a slightly annoyed tone in her voice. "I set a card face-down and end my turn." Kai drew. "First, I play my trap card, Just Desserts! This card deals you 500 points of damage for each monster on your field." Each monster on Crest's field began to glow with a foggy red aura, which then lanced toward Crest in three different beams of energy, pushing her backward.

**Crest LP (7400 - 5900)**

"Now I play another trap, Repetitive Force! When one of my cards deals you Effect Damage, this card deals the same amount to you again only doubled, and then I get to draw a card! Then I return a card in my Graveyard to the top of my deck." Kai's trap flipped up, and a white beam of energy shot out of it, sending Crest flying backward. Then Kai grabbed the top card off his deck. Then he pulled Pot of Greed out of his Graveyard and slipped it on top of his deck.

**Crest LP (5900 - 2900)**

"Now I play the card I just drew - Blustering Winds! Now Number 87: Queen of the Night gains 1000 ATK until my next Standby Phase." A fierce wind began to blow, and Queen of the Night began to glow with a green aura.

**Number 87: Queen of the Night ATK (3200 - 4200)**

"Then I activate it's special ability. I detach an overlay unit to give a monster on my field 300 ATK. I give that bonus to Number 87 herself again." said Kai. Juliana nodded as a blue orb flew into Number 87's hairband once more, and it's ATK points rose.

**Number 87: Queen of the Night ATK (4200 - 4500)**

"Now go, Attack Photon Strike Bounzer! Petal Stream!" The Queen of the Night swiftly shot a beam of energy at the metallic robot, which exploded into yellow fragments. Crest flew backwards from the explosion as her Life Points decreased.

**Crest LP (2900 - 1100)**

"Now I set a card face-down and end my turn.", said Kai with a satisfied smirk. Number 87's ATK points returned to normal, with the bonus from Blustering Winds still being applied. Crest growled, and the dark aura began to shimmer around her again. "I draw!" she yelled, pulling the top card off her deck with a growl. "I play the equip spell, Steel Shell, and equip it to Frozen Lady Justice. Now she gains 400 ATK points at the price of losing 200 DEF points. " A steel turtle-like shell appeared in the air, which then locked onto Number 21's back. Immediately, she began to glow with a bright blue aura.

**Number 21: Frozen Lady Justice ATK (2700 - 3100)/DEF (500 - 100)**

Kai looked on in horror. At least his Number 87 had 4300 ATK points, or else he would have been teetering on his luck. "Now I activate the spell card, Water's Revenge! When my Life Points are lower than 2000, I can choose a monster on your field, and it loses 1500 ATK points. I choose your Number 87!" A stream of dark energy burst from Crest's spell, and hit Number 87. A dark aura began to float around it.

**Number 87: Queen of the Night ATK (4300 - 2800)**

Kai let out a gasp. "Kai, activate your trap!" cried Juliana. Kai nodded, "I activate the trap Bye-Bye damage. Now my monster's destruction is negated, and you take the same damage as me only doubled." Kai's trap flipped up, and Number 87 began to glow blue. Then the card shot a stream of energy both ways.

**Crest LP (1100 - 400)**  
**Kai LP (1450 - 1050)**

"Oh, you'll regret that. I play my counter trap card, Danger's Redemption. By sending a card in my hand to the Graveyard, I can deal you the same amount of Effect Damage I took from your card. However, it does let you draw a card. " Crest slipped a card into the Graveyard slot, and her trap blasted Kai, sending his skidding on his back.

**Kai LP (1050 - 250)**

Kai stood up and brushing himself off. "I then play my second trap - Explosive Urchin. Since you activated a trap card, I can play this card. It'll deal you 1000 points of damage to you during my next Standby Phase, and I'll win!" Kai blanched.

* * *

Kai looked at Number 21 which stood on Crest's field, and her activated "Explosive Urchin". He would lose if he didn't end this within the next turn. He drew his card. In his hand, there was Gagaga Magician and King Uprising. If he drew the right card, he could win. "I draw!" he yelled. It was Big Whale. "Yes!", cried Kai,"With this card, my victory is assured. First, I play Pot of Greed. I can draw two cards." Kai drew. "Now, since you have an XYZ monster on the field, I can special summon this card. Come on Starship Spy Plane(1100/500). Then I summon Gagaga Magician (1500/1000) in my hand. Now, I play the spell card Level Lifter. I discard Big Whale to raise both my monsters levels to 9. I overlay the level 9 Gagaga Magician and Starship Spy Plane. With these two monsters, I build the overlay network." The swirling galaxy swallowed the glowing energy balls, and then exploded. "Now, come on down, Number 9! Dyson Sphere!(2800/3000)!"

For some reason, nothing appeared. Then a shadow fell across the field. As Crest looked up, she saw a huge satellite move across the sky. Five solar panels jutted from a central core, where the number "09" could be seen clearly. Yellow overlay units orbited the massive station.

"Now I play the spell card King Uprising. Since I have two XYZ monsters on my field, I can draw 2 cards." Kai pulled the cards off his deck. "Yes. Now go, Number 87. Attack Number 21!"

Crest's eyes widened. "What, my monster has more ATK points!"

"Now I use my Quick-Play spell Negation Deflection. All effects which raise or deplete a monster's ATK points are negated. The glow which surrounded both Number 87 and Number 21 stopped.

**Number 87: Queen of the Night ATK (2800 - 3200)  
Number 21: Frozen Lady Justice ATK (3100 - 2700)**

"Now go Number 87, Attack Number 21 with Petal Stream!" A glowing yellow and green ball of energy spun into view between Number 87's hands, before it emitted a bright stream of energy. It hit Number 21, and it exploded into yellow particles. Crest flew backwards.

Crest LP (400 - 0)

The green virtual reality faded, and Kai deactivated his duel disk. He hadn't even needed to attack with Dyson Sphere. Quickly running over to Crest, Kai snatched the Number 21 card off her Duel Disk and slipped it into his Extra Deck. Crest blinked her eyes open. "Where am I?" she asked in a confused voice. "We dueled, and I won", said Kai. Crest smiled, and pulled out Mermail Abyssgaios and handed it to Kai. "Thank you. Let's duel again sometime." Crest smiled and walked away. Kai turned to Jason, who had been watching the duel speechless. "Here you go", said Kai, tossing him the card before walking away. "Thanks!" yelled Jason, and Kai raised his hand in recognition before heading home.

Juliana had watched this entire duel in silence. Kai was a skilled duelist, and Juliana had not needed to give him much advice. Perhaps later though. After all, she was here to complete her mission. It had been 100 years since she had been first absorbed by Astral as the Number card, and since then he and her had developed a father-daughter relationship. But he had been unable to come due to unbalances in the Chaos in Astral World. "I wonder what is going to happen here", she wondered aloud within her card.

* * *

Copy Summon  
Normal Spell Card  
(image - Gagaga Magician blurring as if running)

Target a monster which was Normal Summoned this turn: Special Summon any other copies of that card from your deck with their effects negated.

King Uprising  
Normal Spell Card  
(image - Hand reaching out for a crown)

Draw a card from each XYZ monster on the field

Water's Return  
Normal Trap Card  
(image - water rising up like a fist)

Activate only if a Water monster inflicted battle damage to your opponent. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the attacking monster.

Repetitive Force  
Counter Trap Card  
(image - a boxer pulling an uppercut)

If you have deal Effect damage to your opponent this turn: inflict the same amount of damage to your opponent only doubled.

Water's Revenge  
Normal Trap Card  
(image - tsunami racing toward a boat which is leaking oil)

If your Life Points are lower than 2000, target a monster on your opponent's field. It loses 1500 ATK points until your 2nd End Phase after activation.


	4. Chapter 4

Kai pulled out the Number card he had just taken from Crest. "Number 21: Frozen Lady Justice", he said aloud. "As soon as this card was summoned, Crest started acting weird." he thought out loud. Juliana flashed into appearance next to him. "Kai, Numbers are more than just XYZ monsters. They can only be destroyed by other Numbers. Also, when in the possesion of a duelist, they amplify his or her desires to the point where is seems evil. That is what happened to Crest." she said.

Kai then pulled out his other Numbers. "So then why didn't the other Numbers do that to me either?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face. "I don't know", replied Juliana. Kai continued to walk down the street, Juliana floating behind him. Kai decided to go to a store in order to get some cards so that he could get his Numbers out easier. Walking into a store, Kai bought a couple "Deep Space Cruiser IX"'s, a few "Lonefire Blossom"s, and some other cards. Then he sat down and slotted them into his deck, removing some other cards. Suddenly, Juliana visibly straightened, and she spoke to Kai in a hurried voice. "Kai. I can sense a Number nearby. "She said urgently. Kai nodded. "Where?" He asked.

Juliana led him to a dark building. Within, Kai could see a man inside. A dark aura swirled around him. He was wearing a long dark cloak, and power seemed to radiate off him. Suddenly, he looked up. The number 24 was glowing on his forehead. "Hello young one. You should not have come here", he said ominously. He walked out of the dark warehouse and stood opposite Kai, both outside in the noon day sun. Kai readied his duel disk, seeing the man doing the same. "Get ready, for I will beat you and take your Number!", the man snarled. They both drew their starting hands.

"DUEL!" they both yelled, and the Life Point counters set themselves.

Mystery Man LP (8000)  
Kai LP (8000)

"I'll go first!", yelled Kai, "I draw!"  
Kai added the card he had just drawn, Deep Space Cruiser IX, to his hand, which had contained Lone-fire Blossom, a second Deep Space Cruiser IX, Monster Reborn, Plant's Revenge, and King's Rejection.

"I activate Deep Space Cruiser IX's Special Ability from my hand. I can discard a Machine-type monster to Special Summon it to the field." Kai slipped the second Deep Space Cruiser IX into his Graveyard slot, and then slapped the first one onto his disk, Deep Space Cruiser IX(900/900) appearing on the field. "Next, I play Monster Reborn. Come back, Deep Space Cruiser IX!" The second starship flew out from the Graveyard portal next to the first. "I now overlay my 2 level 9 Deep Space Cruiser IXs. With these two monsters, I build the overlay network." yelled Kai. Both starships dissolved into dilating yellow balls of energy, which then shot up into the sky, leaving yellow trails behind them. The swirling galaxy network formed in the sky, as it swallowed up the balls of energy. The portal then exploded outward in a ball of colourful energy. The huge shadow began to fall over the battlefield, as Dyson Sphere came onto the scene. "I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn." said Kai, as the face-downs pixelated onto the field.

"It's my turn. I draw!" said the man with very little emotion. "I summon Gagaga Magician(1500/1000). Next, i activate it's special ability, and change it's level to 3. Next, I can Special Summon Gagaga Child(800/1200) since I have a Gagaga monster already on the field, and it's level becomes equal to the the others. So it's level also becomes 3. I now overlay my Level 3 Gagaga Magician and Gagaga Child. I build the overlay network with these two monsters." Both monsters dissolved into balls of dark energy which flew into the sky. A galaxy-styled overlay network swirled into view in the sky, and the energy balls snaked into it. Then a beam of light shone from it onto the field. "I summon Number 24: Queen of Dark Magic(2000/1800)!"

From the sky, a ball descended. From the back of it, a cape like material fluttered. Then limbs began to emerge from the orb, which began to flow into a regular body. Assets began to emerge from the body, which was already covered in a black blouse and skirt. Finally, the monster was summoned. It was a pretty girl, holding a wand. It shimmered with purple power, and it had a small grin on it's face. Large assets stood on her chest, and her blouse, though covering, revealed a large amount of cleavage.

"Next, I'll play her special ability. By detaching an overlay unit, I can Special Summon a Spell castor monster from my deck, and it's ATK is doubled for this turn. So I summon Dark Magicianess(2200/1800) in ATK mode! And it's ATK doubles until the End Phase.

**Dark Magicianess ATK (2200 - 4400)**

"Now go, Dark Magicianess, Attack Dyson Sphere! Spectral Beam of destruction!" The female magician lifted her hands, and a ball of purple energy formed within, spinning. Then a beam lanced out from it and flew toward Dyson Sphere. The attack connected, and explosions rocked across the giant space station. But when the smoke cleared, Kai's Lp hadn't changed. "Check your gear - something is wrong" , said the man. "Nothing's wrong. I played my trap, King's Rejection. When I play this card, all monster's on the field have their Attack return to normal, and their effects become negated. So your Dark Magicianess' ATK returned to normal. Because of that, you take damage instead of me."

**Dark Magicianess ATk (4400 - 2200)**

**Mystery Man Lp (8000 - 7400)**

"I end my turn" said the man. "I draw" said Kai. "I play my trap card, 'Plant's revenge'. Since you took battle damage on your own turn, I can Special Summon a plant-type monster from my Deck. Come forth, Chirubime, Princess of Autumn Leaves (1800/2800)! Next, I play the spell Plant Spiral Sprout. Since I summoned a Plant type monster from my Deck, I can Special Summon 2 more from my Deck, as long as they have different names and attributes. Come forth, Talaya, Princess of Cherry Blossoms(2800/1200), and Marina, Princess of Sunflowers(2800/1600)!"

Juliana flashed into view next to Kai and nodded. "The stage is set", she said. Kai nodded, then looked at the man. "I overlay my level 8, 'Talaya, Princess of Cherry Blossoms', 'Marina, Princess of Sunflowers', and 'Chirubime, Princess of Autumn Flowers'. With these three monsters, I build the overlay network." The glittering galaxy-styled overlay network spun into view, and the glowing energy trails which had been the 3 flower princesses dived into the inky blackness. Glittering patterns of light exploded out of the portal, as it shrank shut, before the signature flower bulb grew out of the ground. "Come Forth, Number 87! Queen of the Night(3200/2800)!" The flower bulb unfolded, reveal Juliana's card form.

"Next, I'll play my continuous trap card, Princess' Successors. When I XYZ Summon using monsters with 'Princess' in their name, I can Special Summon a second copy of one of them from my deck, as long as I play 500 LP. I'll use it's effect to Special Summon a second ,'Chirubime, Princess of Autumn Leaves', from my Deck." The bright crimson princess/flower hybrid flashed onto the field. "Now, I attack Dark Magicianess with Number 9: Dyson Sphere! Go, Brilliant Bombardment! A swirling white mass formed in front of the massive space station, and large meteorites flamed out of it, heading toward the female magician. An explosion occurred, and smoke filled the air.

* * *

Kai's LP - (8000)  
Mystery Man LP - (7400)

Kai's Field - Number 9: Dyson Sphere(2800/3000), Number 87: Queen of the Night(3200/2800), Chirubime, Princess of Autumn Leaves(1800/2800)

Mystery Man's Field - Number 24: Queen of Dark Magic (2000/2400), Dark Magicianess (2200/1800)

* * *

Plant's Revenge  
Trap Card

Activate only if your opponent took battle damage on his own turn. Special Summon a Plant type monster from your Deck, whose ATK is 3000 or lower.

* * *

Princess' Successors  
Continuous Trap Card

Each time you XYZ Summon using a monster with 'Princess' in it's name: Pay 500 LP, then Special Summon a monster who name is the same as one of the Plant Type 'Princess' monster you used in the XYZ Summon from your Deck.

* * *

Number 24: Queen of Dark Magic  
Rank 3 XYZ Monster  
ATK 2000/DEF 2400

Once per turn, you can detach an overlay unit - Special Summon a Spellcaster type monster from your deck. Until the End Phase of this turn, the monster's ATK is doubled.

* * *

Dark Magicianess  
Normal Monster Lv 8  
ATK 2200/DEF 1800

This pretty spellcaster is Dark Magician's long lost wife? Where has she been all this time?

* * *

King's Rejection  
Counter Trap Card

Activate only is a monster with ATK higher than it's original ATK declares an ATK. Until the End Phase, all face-up cards on the field lose their effects, and all monster's ATK points return to normal.

* * *

Plant Spiral Sprout  
Normal Spell Card

Activate only if a Plant-type monster was Special Summoned from the Deck. Special Summon 2 more Plant-type monsters with the same level, but with different names and attributes.

Hi guys, sorry this chapter took a little while, but I've been trying to think on what should happen after this Number has been 'Hunted'. Please read and review, and tell me which Number you would like to see after this fight get 'Hunted. Also, please give me some ideas for some 'made-up' Numbers which don't exist in the card games, to fill in spaces like Number 26, and so on.

Again, please read and review, and until next time.


	5. Chapter 5

The wind swirled smoke around the field as Kai stood facing his opponent, a mystery man whose seemed to prefer secrecy. On the field, Kai had 'Number 9: Dyson Sphere', 'Number 87: Queen of the Night', and 'Chirubime, Princess of Autumn Leaves'. Facing them were 'Number 24: Queen of Dark Magic', and the 'Dark Magicioness', which Dyson Sphere had just attacked. The smoke cleared, and the mystery man stood, and the 'Dark Magicioness' was gone. THe mystery man grumbled as his Life Points decreased.

**Mystery Man LP (7400 - 6800)**

"I end my turn", said Kai. The man drew. "I play the spell card, Spellcastor's Magic. Since I took battle damage, I can activate this card. It allows me to summon a monster, whose level is equal or less to the damage I took divided by 100. Since I took 600 damage, I can Special Summon a level 6 or below Spellcastor. Come forth, Dark Magician Girl(2000/1700)!"

The pretty mage-in-training appeared in a flash of light, waving her staff. "Next, I play the spell card Sage's Stone. Since I have Dark Magician Girl on my field, I can Special Summon her mentor, Dark Magician, from my Hand or Deck. Come forth, master of the ancient magics, Dark Magician(2500/2000)!"

The purple-robed mage flew onto the field, next to his apprentice. "Next, I play the spell card Star Changer. This allows me to raise or reduce the level of a monster on my field by 1. I reduce Dark Magician's Level to 6!"

**Dark Magician LV 7 - 6**

"I now overlay my Level 6 Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. I build the overlay network with my two Spellcasters." The swirling red vortex appeared to absorb the purple 'overlay' monsters. Light filled the sky, as a monster descended. "Come forth, Magi Magi Magician Girl(2400/2100)!"

Flying out from the ground, a girl who looked like an older version of Dark Magician Girl came. Her skin was a great deal paler, and her wand glittered with the specks of purple magic.

"I activate her special ability. By detaching an overlay unit, I can either take control of a monster on your field until the End Phase, or Special Summon a monster from your Graveyard. I'll take control of your Number 9: Dyson Sphere!"

A purple overlay unit flew into Magi Magi Magician Girl's wand, and was absorbed. Then purple lightning bolts lanced out, hitting the large space station. The large orange core glowed purple, and it exploded into purple particles, before re-appearing on the other field. A purple aura was flashing around it, and it's glowing orange core was now a magical purple. "Now, I activate Dyson Sphere's effect. Since you have a monster with more ATK points on your field, I can detach an overlay unit to attack you directly! Go now, Dyson Sphere, attack him directly! Brilliant Bombardment!"

The white black hole appeared in front of the space station, and the meteorites flew out, white and burning out. They rushing right past 'Number 87: Queen of the Night' and 'Chirubime, Princess of Autumn Leaves' and struck straight into Kai, who flew backwards, smoke trailing. He bounced along the ground a couple times before sliding to a stop. He hopped back up on his feet, and watched at his LP counter adjusted.

**Kai LP (8000 - 5200)**

Kai shook his head. "Still standing?", said the masked man in a demeaning voice, "Well, let's see whether you can turn this around. I end my turn with a face-down, and Dyson Sphere returns to your field." The said monster's core returned to it's usual orange, and then moved over to Kai's field. A face-down card pixelated onto his field. Kai drew his card. "I play Pot of Greed. This, as you most probably know, allows me to draw 2 cards.", said Kai as he did so. "Next, since there is an XYZ monster on the field, I can Special Summon Photon Slasher(2100/1000), in Defence mode. Then I tribute it, to summon a monster whose power comes from the ever-growing network. I summon forth, Cyber Dragon(2100/1600)!"

The mechanical dragon roared out loudly, as it's eyes flashed red. "Next, I play the spell card Cyber-Tech Cloning Technology. Since I have a Cyber monster on my field, this card Special Summons another copy from my Deck, but I must pay 1000 LP as the price." The card glowed, and the silhouette of another Cyber Dragon appeared. Then a beam of red light came out of the card, and blasted Kai. Then the Cyber Dragon solidified.

**Kai LP (5200 - 4200)**

"Now I overlay my Level 5 Cyber Dragons. With them, I build the overlay network." The customary red spiral spun into view. Both dragons roared, before dissolving into yellow energy orbs, which shifted and dilated constantly. They then raced up into the sky, leaving a yellow light trail behind them. Then the took a sharp dive, and into the red portal, which exploded. "I summon, Cyber Dragon Nova(2100/1600)!"

A black dragonic robot rose from the ground. In it's center, a red and orange core glowed. A metallic tail existed instead of legs. Wings sprouted off it's back, and it's eyes glowed a menacing red. It let out a piercing roar. "Now I play it's effect. I detach an overlay unit to Special Summon a Cyber Dragon from my Graveyard. So come on back, Cyber Dragon!" The huge dragon absorbed an overlay unit into it's core. From the core, red lines began to spread over the dragon. A ball of red energy began to gather at it's jaw. It roared, before a beam of red energy blasted out, hitting the ground and creating a black portal. From it rose the smaller mechanical dragon, which yellow eyes flashed as it let out a loud roar. "I'm not done yet. I now rebuild the overlay network with Cyber Dragon Nova, using the effect of the Cyber Dragon Infinity which is in my Extra Deck." The galaxy styled network appeared this time. The dragon roared as it flew up into it, and it exploded into red light.

From the sky, another dragon came. This one was black and white, and it's wings were more feathery. It looked like an upgraded form of Cyber Dragon Nova. flames burst from the sides of it's head, and it let out a roar which seemed to shake the very battlefield. "Welcome to the field, Cyber Dragon Infinity(2100/1600)!"

The dragon roared again, as if acknowledging it's master's call. "Cyber Dragon Infinity's first effect activates. It gains 200 ATK for each overlay unit attached. As you can see, there are 2, so it gains 400 ATK." Both overlay units glowed brightly, and the dragon robot roared as it's attack increased.

**Cyber Dragon Infinity ATK (2100 - 2500)**

"Now I activate Number 87: Queen of the Night's effect. I detach an overlay unit, and target your face-down card. Now, as long as this card is on the field, you can't activate that card. Now, go Cyber Dragon Infinity, attack Magi Magi Magician Girl. Go, Infinity Flaming Doom!"

A ball of energy formed within the mouth of the huge dragon, before it blasted out, hitting the magician. She let out a scream before shattering into pixels. The masked man shielded his eyes as the pixels breezed past him.

**Mystery Man LP (6800 - 6700)**

Now, Dyson Sphere, Attack Dark Magician. Brilliant Bombardment!" The black hole opened, and the customary meteors came flying through, smashing into the magician and destroying it.

**Mystery Man LP (6700 - 6400)**

"And finally, Go now, Queen of the Night, attack Dark Magicianess, Petal Storm!" The attack ripped out and smashed through the female magician, who splintered.

A storm of shards blasted the mystery man, sending him flying backwards, causing him to slide backwards.

**Mystery Man LP (6400 - 5400)**

"Now I end my turn." The mystery man drew. The only thing on his field was "Number 24: Queen of Dark Magic." "I activate Number 24's effect. I detach an overlay unit to Special Summon a Spellcaster-type monster from my Deck, and it's ATK doubles until the end of this turn. I Special Summon Endymion, the Master Magician(2700/1700)!"

A black robed mage walked onto the field. He carried a staff with a green jewel on top. Nothing else was noticable about his, for black magic danced around his entire body. "And Number 24: Queen of Dark Magic also doubles his Attack points!"

**Endymion, the Master Magician ATK (2700 - 5400)**

"And now, I'll attack your Cyber Dragon Infinity! Go, Magical Spiral Strike!" A spiral of dark magic spun out of the staff, and raced toward the dragon. It connected, and the dragon let out a mournful roar, and it exploded into a million pieces. Kai lifted his hand to his face as a huge cloud wafted toward him.

**Kai LP (4200 - 1300)**

"Now, I'll play the spell Change Chance Permanent. I roll a dice, and if I roll an even number, any ATk changes on any of my monsters becomes permanent. I roll!" A dice appeared in his hand, and he threw it. He rolled high into the air, before coming down. It bounced a few times, and then stopped . . . on a 6! Kai put his head in his hands. "I'll end my turn. Let's see whether I can beat you on the next turn. Then, I'll take your Numbers. Hahahaha!" Kai drew his card, and his eyes widened. This was the card that could win it for him. "I'll start by playing the spell ATK-Life Exchange. This card allows me to select a monster on your field, and then I gain LP equal to half it's ATK. I choose your Endomion. Since it's attack is 5400, I gain 2700."

A shower of green sparkles rained down on his, and he began to glow bright green.

**Kai LP (1300 - 2700)**

"Now, I activate Number 9: Dyson Sphere's effect. Since you control a monster with more ATK points that it, I can detach an overlay unit and attack you directly." A purple overlay unit flashed and was absorbed into the satellite core. "Go, Brilliant Bombardment." The meteors rained down fast and hard, and the mystery man had to block using his duel disk to avoid getting hurt from one of the rocks.

**Mystery Man LP (5400 - 2600)**

"Now, I play the quick-play spell: Attack Mirage! I roll a dice, and if it is a number equal to or higher than 4, I can attack you directly. And if it is a number lower than 4, that monster can attack that many times!" The mystery man groaned. There was a 2/3 chance he would lose! "I roll!" yelled Kai, throwing the dice high into the air. For a moment, time seemed to slow down, as the dice slowly made it's way to the ground. It clattered a bit, and then stopped, revealing . . . 4!

"Yes, I can attack you directly! Go, Number 87, Attack his directly! Petal Stream!" The flower petals bombarded him, and he flew backward, hitting the wall, before sliding down, unconscious.

**Mystery Man LP (2600 - 0)**  
**WINNER: Kai**

The augmented reality faded, and all the monsters shattered. Kai dashed over to the man, and snatched the Number off his duel disk before checking his pulse. Kai dialed 911, and told the police he had found a man in an alleyway, injured. He sent them the place, then left. He had a new Number now, and he was still hunting more. As he walked away, he could hear the faint sound of an ambulance siren.

* * *

New Cards

Attack Mirage  
Quick-Play Spell Card

Roll a dice, and apply the effect based on the outcome:  
1,2,3: A monster you control can attack equal to the amount on the dice  
4,5,6: A monster you control can attack your opponent directly.

* * *

Change Chance Permanent  
Spell Card

Activate only if you have a card on the field whose ATK is higher than it's original ATK. Roll a dice. If you roll 2,4 or 6, then any changes in ATK on your field become permanent.

* * *

Cyber-Tech Cloning Technology  
Spell Card

Target a Machine-type monster you control: Special Summon a monster from your deck, whose name is that same as the targeted monster's.

* * *

ATK-Life Exchange  
Spell Card

Target a monster on your opponent's field: Gain Life Points equal to half it's ATK.

**Hi guys, thanks for waiting. I had a little trouble on this chapter, but it's out now. Next time, a hunter appears, and he is going to be hunting as well. Again, please read and review, and I do not own Yu gi oh.**


End file.
